Innocence
by YuKanda
Summary: Innocence; Yuu Kanda l'aveva amata e odiata da sempre con la medesima intensità. Era ciò che faceva di lui un Esorcista, eppure anche qualcosa il cui potere troppo spesso aveva effetti imprevisti e catastrofici. Era, questa, una di quelle volte? LaviYuu
1. Chapter 1: Faccia a Faccia con Lui

**_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!****

**_**ATTENZIONE**_****_** YAOI**_****** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!****

.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Questa storia è stata scritta pensando a chi non ha dimestichezza con D. Gray-man, portate quindi pazienza se tante cose vi sembreranno ripetitive oppure ovvie.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 1 : Faccia a Faccia con lui**

.

.**  
><strong>

Quando gli era stata affidata quella missione di recupero insieme alla persona che più detestava dell'intero Ordine Oscuro, Kanda aveva pensato subito che niente poteva essere peggio di dover lavorare fianco a fianco con un povero illuso come moyashi. L'insulso ragazzetto non dava peso alla realtà dei fatti, doveva per forza far valere il suo stupido punto di vista su tutti, il che, di solito, prevedeva voler salvare ad ogni costo anche ciò che non poteva esserlo per nessuna ragione, calpestando nel processo le vite di chi si trovava suo malgrado coinvolto. E Kanda questo lo sapeva per esperienza personale.

Per cui, quando Bookman e Lavi avevano deciso di unirsi alla spedizione, ne fu stranamente lieto; almeno così sarebbe stato lasciato in pace. Con uno loquace come Lavi vicino non avrebbe corso il rischio che qualcuno potesse voler parlare proprio con lui.

Invece, scoprì presto a sue spese che ci sono diversi gradi per quel che solitamente si considera 'peggio' di qualcos'altro.

In primis, gli seccava che Lavi dedicasse tante energie all'altro Esorcista piuttosto che con lui, cosa che credeva di aver superato; invece si rendeva conto che non era affatto così. I sentimenti che provava per il giovane Bookman continuavano a rispuntare fuori ogni volta che si trovavano a trascorrere del tempo insieme.

Secondariamente, quella dannata missione si era trasformata in una battaglia campale, nella quale gli Akuma parevano avere la meglio per numero di combattenti.

In realtà, non gli importava più di tanto di quanto difficile si facesse il portare a termine l'assegnamento, combattere lo teneva impegnato impedendogli di pensare alla sua attuale situazione. Di pensare a Lavi.

Non era certo di quando esattamente si fosse creata la breccia nella sua armatura di impassibilità, o di come quella fessura fosse potuta arrivare fino al cuore che tentava così disperatamente di negare.

Era cresciuto adoperandosi con tutto sé stesso per reprimere ogni singolo sentimento che si era trovato a provare, costruendo pian piano un muro di ghiaccio e barricandosi dietro di esso. L'unica emozione cui permetteva di trapelare era la rabbia e con essa mascherava ogni altra, dando a tutti di sé quell'immagine di persona cinica, scostante e senza cuore. La sua unica difesa contro il mondo. L'unico modo per impedire al passato di continuare a tormentarlo.

Lavi aveva cambiato tutto questo, per lo meno dentro di lui, dal primo istante in cui l'aveva chiamato per nome: Yuu. Era stato uno shock udire un perfetto estraneo pronunciare il suo nome; nessuno, a parte il Generale Tiedoll, cui era stato assegnato all'età di nove anni per essere addestrato come Esorcista e che, a dispetto di quanto lui l'odiasse, si autodefiniva suo 'padre', aveva mai osato chiamarlo impunemente così. Nessuno.

Eppure Lavi, nonostante lui avesse cercato di decapitarlo immediatamente dopo, aveva continuato ad usare il suo nome di battesimo a dispetto di tutte le minacce che gli aveva rivolto di volta in volta. Finché, in un imprecisato momento, l'irritazione aveva ceduto il posto a qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non sapeva definire, ma che gli mandava in confusione la mente; il suono del suo nome su quelle labbra gli piaceva, ecco cos'era, e non prometteva affatto bene.

Aveva creduto che liberarsi infine del passato che lo tormentava l'avrebbe rimesso in pace con sé stesso, ma l'unico risultato era stato il fargli comprendere con ancora più chiarezza quanto per lui non potesse esistere null'altro che l'Ordine Oscuro: era e sarebbe rimasto per sempre un Esorcista. Per questo era ancora lì, con tutti gli altri; per questo, e per Lavi.

I capelli rossi come fuoco vivo del giovane da principio l'avevano irritato, tanto quanto il suo insopportabile modo di fare e il sorriso fasullo che aveva sempre disegnato sulle labbra, perché, Komui aveva spiegato loro cos'era un Bookman; li aveva messi in guardia.

Ma lui più di ogni altro pareva essere il bersaglio predestinato di quell'apprendista Bookman, si dimostrava molto più amichevole con lui che con chiunque altro, e Kanda all'inizio era certo che fosse per le capacità rigenerative che aveva il suo corpo. Voleva solo carpire informazioni, il lavoro di ogni buon Bookman.

Poi, pian piano, si era accorto che quando era con lui, se erano soli, gettava la maschera, lasciando trapelare il suo vero io, e la cosa l'aveva molto sorpreso. Un Bookman non aveva bisogno di un cuore, eppure questo particolare Bookman sembrava possederne uno, e si adoperava per non farlo sentire solo.

Così, d'un tratto, quei capelli rossi erano diventati il suo sole, gioia per le sue giornate sempre grevi; Lavi era solito tenerli costretti sotto una ridicola bandana, ma le poche volte che li lasciava liberi il suo aspetto ne guadagnava assai.

Non che glie lo avrebbe mai detto, altrimenti il giovane avrebbe di certo ribattuto che anche lui stava meglio con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, anziché costantemente legati in quella sua assurda coda alta, lasciando libere solo due misere ciocche ad incorniciare il viso.

Ora, anche se avrebbe potuto cedere un po' di terreno nel rigido controllo dei propri sentimenti, Kanda non se lo concedeva. Lavi non avrebbe potuto far parte della sua vita in ogni caso, dal momento che l'Ordine Oscuro faceva capo alla Chiesa e ne seguiva le regole, regole che erano piuttosto chiare riguardo ciò che era considerato 'Eresia' o 'Peccato Mortale' e quindi punibile con la morte.

Certo, lui non amava quelle regole né era incline a rispettarle, ma comunque esistevano. Sarebbero stati perseguitati. E poi, chi gli diceva che Lavi l'avrebbe mai ricambiato? Anzi, per come la vedeva lui, non era lontanamente possibile. Lavi lo considerava il suo migliore amico, era sempre stato così, anche quando lui ancora si ostinava a negarlo.

Per questo, sì, solo per questo, negli ultimi tempi si sforzava di evitarlo. No, non aveva affatto paura dei sentimenti che provava, adesso che era certo essere proprio i suoi, e non qualcosa inseritogli nel cervello da quei pazzi degli scienziati dell'Ordine Oscuro.

Un angolo della sua mente, invece, gli sussurrava che forse, forse aveva davvero paura; paura di come sarebbe cambiato il rapporto con Lavi se il giovane avesse saputo cosa sentiva per lui, paura di poterlo perdere.

E per ricacciare indietro tutte queste insinuazioni e smettere di arrovellarsi intorno a pensieri inconcludenti e nostalgici, Kanda si era gettato a capofitto nella mischia, incurante di dove, come o cosa colpisse purché la distruzione del nemico lo distogliesse dal proprio cuore sofferente. Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi allontanato troppo, tanto da non vedere nemmeno più gli altri Esorcisti.

Ognuno di loro era stato isolato dai compagni e lottava per la propria vita, mentre i Finders che li accompagnavano e quelli già presenti sul posto da prima del loro arrivo assistevano impotenti dai rispettivi nascondigli. Stava combattendo da così tanto che aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, sapeva solo che avanzava e sterminava ogni avversario sul proprio cammino, incurante dei colpi ricevuti o di ciò che travolgeva facendo a pezzi quei maledetti Akuma. Poi d'improvviso un bagliore proveniente dal fitto della foresta in cui era finito attrasse la sua attenzione e, ovviamente, anche quella degli inseguitori, che sospesero ogni attacco per dirigersi verso la luce.

Kanda sapeva che non poteva trattarsi d'altro se non dell'Innocence, visto il quantitativo di energia che emanava e considerato il racconto fatto dai Finders, i quali avevano investigato lungamente sugli strani fenomeni di cui gli abitanti dei villaggi limitrofi erano stati vittima: il luogo doveva proprio essere quello.

Un'onda circolare di energia si sprigionò da un punto imprecisato fra gli alberi, investendo tutti gli Akuma alla sua portata ed espandendosi verso gli altri, tagliando tutto e tutti come fossero stati di burro. Evidentemente la quantità non equivaleva alla qualità, troppo bassi di livello per poter resistere a ciò che si scatenava dal loro bersaglio.

Kanda sogghignò: lavoro in meno per lui. Si liberò degli ultimi mostri rimasti in vita con facilità, tentavano la fuga dal potere dell'Innocence e trovavano lui che gli sbarrava la strada.

Una volta solo, poté dedicarsi ad individuare il punto preciso dal quale partivano le onde di luce; la propria Innocence, Mugen, attivata e brandita a protezione davanti a sé, il giovane penetrò le difese del frammento che inseguiva, arrivando pian piano all'albero in cui pareva essere incastonato.

Piantò Mugen nel tronco all'altezza da cui si sprigionavano gli strali di energia, e dopo qualche momento lo scontro fra le due Innocence produsse l'esplosione dell'intero albero, scagliando Kanda a terra.

Quando infine riuscì a rialzarsi e valutare i danni a sé stesso e all'ambiente circostante, vide l'Innocence brillare ai piedi del tronco mezzo carbonizzato. Missione conclusa, si disse, raccogliendola ed incamminandosi subito dopo verso il luogo dov'era iniziata la battaglia; se c'erano ancora Akuma in vita dovevano essere annientati.

Ignorò la strana sensazione che il primo contatto con il cristallo grezzo dell'Innocence aveva suscitato in lui, proseguendo nel suo cammino. Era stato come se per uno spiacevole istante il mondo attorno a lui si fosse sdoppiato, ma tutto era tornato normale al suo primo battito di ciglia.

Forse si era trattato solo dell'effetto prodotto dal prolungato uso della Terza Illusione di Mugen, dopotutto; aveva consumato troppa energia vitale in quella stupida battaglia!

Bagliori nel cielo gli dissero che gli altri Esorcisti combattevano ancora, e Kanda si precipitò verso le esplosioni per gettarsi nuovamente nel bel mezzo dello scontro.

Quando il suolo fu completamente cosparso di detriti e sangue nero, e nessun Akuma più infestava il cielo, gli Esorcisti si radunarono al centro dell'area in cui si supponeva fosse l'Innocence per fare il punto della situazione.

.

.

Kanda riprese i sensi in un luogo buio, umido e freddo; sotto di lui foglie secche e terriccio, radici ed erba bruciata. Pareva essere calata la sera, quanto tempo era rimasto svenuto in quel posto? Si sollevò con fatica, la testa che gli doleva come se ci fosse passato sopra Komurin e brividi violenti che gli salivano lungo tutto il corpo.

Ricordava la battaglia, di aver toccato l'Innocence, ma poi null'altro; si strinse nelle braccia, incontrando solo la propria pelle e di colpo abbassò gli occhi su di sé, accorgendosi di essere completamente nudo. Che Diavolo?

- Kanda-san! - gridò una voce poco distante da lui.

Si voltò nella direzione dalla quale proveniva. Finders. Aggrottò le sopracciglia; non avrebbe voluto essere ritrovato nudo come un verme. Allungò una mano a tastare il terreno accanto a sé, alla ricerca di Mugen, non trovandola.

Un altro brivido gelido, che nulla aveva a che vedere con il freddo che sentiva, gli trapassò il corpo come un pugnale: era anche disarmato! Che fine aveva fatto la sua Innocence?

Si irrigidì, guardando freneticamente tutto intorno a sé, e un sottile panico lo invase: cos'era successo? Perché non ricordava un accidenti di niente? E perché gli era così difficile soffocare quel senso di impotenza che stava prendendo possesso di lui?

Quando i Finders lo raggiunsero, non fu neanche in grado di rispondere alle loro domande allarmate, tanto il suo corpo tremava; e non solo per il freddo della sera.

Kanda Yuu aveva paura.

.

.

Il gruppetto di Finders, che si era radunato attorno agli altri Esorcisti a pericolo cessato, si voltò in direzione delle voci dei compagni che lo chiamavano, trovandosi di fronte qualcosa di davvero imprevisto.

Che ci faceva Kanda con loro? Non era insieme a Lavi, Bookman e Allen pochi attimi prima?

Osservarono il giovane avvicinarsi; non indossava più l'Uniforme di Esorcista, che strano. Poi rivolsero lo sguardo di nuovo verso gli altri Esorcisti, intenti a discutere via Golem del ritrovamento dell'Innocence con il Supervisore dell'Ordine Oscuro, Komui Lee, e sgranarono gli occhi: Kanda era ancora con loro!

Indossava l'Uniforme come prima, quando si erano ricongiunti dopo lo scontro con gli Akuma, e litigava animatamente con Allen!

Che stava succedendo?

- K-Kanda-san? - balbettò un Finder di mezza età, scambiando occhiate confuse con i suoi compagni e continuando a spostare lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei due Esorcisti identici.

- Perché quelle facce? - chiese un Finder del gruppetto appena arrivato. - E' solo un po' sotto shock; devono averlo colpito gli Akuma, era nudo quando l'abbiamo raggiunto. Aiutateci piuttosto a ritrovare la sua Innocence, deve essergli caduta di mano nel momento in cui l'hanno ferito.

Gli altri Finders per tutta risposta indicarono un punto alle loro spalle, dove l'altro Kanda stava ancora inveendo aspramente, questa volta verso il proprio Golem, il che significava contro Komui.

- K-Kanda? - fu la volta di un Finder del secondo gruppetto di balbettare, passando da un giovane all'altro con sguardo allibito.

Anche il Kanda che era con loro parve esterrefatto nel vedere il proprio sosia solo a qualche metro da sé.

La sensazione di paura che si era impossessata di lui si fece più intensa; com'era possibile che ci fosse un secondo Kanda? E cosa assai più terribile, quel Kanda aveva in pugno Mugen! Questo poteva voler dire che la sua Innocence era in mano ad un Akuma-camaleonte, come quello che gli era capitato di incontrare secoli addietro in una delle sue tante missioni! Oppure... un Noah?

I suoi pensieri s'interruppero di colpo quando vide Lavi, richiamato dal trambusto prodotto dalle esclamazioni strabiliate dei Finders, venire verso di loro.

- Lavi! - si sorprese quasi a gridare, e il suo corpo si mosse da solo, iniziando a correre. Fu un attimo, e si ritrovò fra le braccia del giovane.

I Finders che erano con lui si scambiarono occhiate ancora più sbigottite. Non aveva detto una sola parola, da che lo avevano trovato e rivestito con i loro abiti di ricambio, ed ora gridava il nome di Lavi precipitandosi da lui? Non era affatto un comportamento da Kanda, che fosse... un impostore?

- Yuu? - Lavi, colto alla sprovvista, si districò dall'abbraccio dell'altro Esorcista, scostandolo da sé quanto bastava per osservarlo attentamente: accidenti, era proprio Yuu. O, quantomeno, era identico a lui.

- L'abbiamo trovato nella foresta. - spiegò uno dei Finders.- Ricordava la battaglia, ma non come mai fosse seduto in terra nudo e disarmato. E si è rifiutato di parlare fino ad adesso; si è limitato ad annuire alle nostre domande. Forse voi riuscirete a farvi dire cos'è accaduto.

Kanda parve non ascoltare minimamente ciò che veniva detto di lui, troppo intento a godere dell'abbraccio protettivo di Lavi.

Se quel che dicevano i Finders era vero, questo poteva dare un senso all'intera faccenda, rifletté il giovane Bookman. Quindi tornò a guardare Kanda negli occhi, sollevandogli gentilmente il viso verso di sé.

- Yuu, - disse - ricordi l'Innocence? - al cenno affermativo che ricevette in risposta rivolse a Kanda un'altra domanda: - L'hai toccata?

Questi parve improvvisamente pensieroso, come se cercasse fra i suoi ricordi quel particolare momento, e non riuscisse a focalizzarlo.

- Mi pare... di sì. - confermò infine, la voce leggermente incerta.

Lavi stava per chiedere qualcos'altro quando un ringhio gutturale lo fece trasalire, insieme a tutti i presenti, e le facce spaventate dei Finders gli dissero che non stava per accadere niente di buono. Si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere l'altro Kanda piombare sul suo sosia brandendo Mugen contro di lui.

- Yuu, no! - gridò Lavi, proteggendo il giovane che ancora stringeva per le spalle con il proprio corpo e saltando di lato, buttando entrambi a terra. Kanda parve molto contrariato della sua reazione e puntò la spada contro di lui.

- Non ti intromettere! - tuonò, preparandosi nuovamente a colpire. - Stai proteggendo un dannato Akuma! Fatti da parte!

Lavi scosse il capo e l'altro Esorcista parve accigliarsi ancora di più, una spaventosa aura omicida che si sprigionava da lui come fumo da una pira in fiamme. Emise un nuovo, minaccioso suono gutturale, sollevando la katana sopra la testa in un gesto piuttosto eloquente sulle sue intenzioni.

Dannato testone, possibile che non ci arrivasse? Lavi non sapeva come fermarlo, ma doveva convincerlo per forza a ragionare!

- E' una parte di te, Yuu! Non puoi ucciderlo! - disse con enfasi, mentre l'altro Kanda si stringeva disperatamente a lui.

Lavi lesse estrema determinazione negli occhi del giovane armato che li minacciava. Era davvero convinto di trovarsi davanti un impostore, ma lui invece credeva che non lo fosse affatto.

- Stai scherzando, vero? - sibilò il loro assalitore. - Questo Akuma ha commesso un grave errore nel prendere proprio le mie sembianze!

- Non è un Akuma, Kanda. - si intromise un'altra voce da dietro le loro spalle; un ragazzetto di bassa statura con i capelli argentati e uno strano segno rosso sul viso si fece avanti.

- Tu non t'immischiare, moyashi! - ruggì ancora Kanda, questa volta ai danni del nuovo arrivato.

L'Esorcista che era stato appena chiamato con il nomignolo di 'moyashi' sospirò, scuotendo la testa con aria esasperata.

- Allen. - si indicò, assumendo un'espressione offesa. - E ti ricordo che io vedo le anime degli Akuma. Lui non è un Akuma. - ribadì, incrociando le braccia al petto con l'atteggiamento di chi è stato punto sul vivo.

Kanda digrignò i denti, serrando la mascella; erano tutti contro di lui per proteggere quella cosa che aveva rubato la sua faccia.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò irritato. - Allora è un Noah. Ed è anche un pessimo attore, guardate come trema. Non potrebbe mai passare per me. - sentenziò.

Lavi incontrò lo sguardo spaventato dell'altro Kanda, continuando a stringerlo a sé con fare protettivo.

- Yuu, se fosse un Noah, non pensi che vedendosi scoperto sarebbe scappato? - disse, ma l'unica risposta che ebbe fu un altro sbuffo seccato. - Lui non ricorda cosa sia accaduto; si è trovato nudo e disarmato, senza memoria. Poi sei arrivato tu, identico a lui, a cercare di ucciderlo, chiamandolo impostore. Per forza che è spaventato. - l'espressione del giovane non mutò; Lavi non sapeva più cosa argomentare. - Yuu, è una parte di te, è opera dell'Innocence; pensaci. Cos'è successo quando l'hai presa in mano?

- Non sono io! - insistette Kanda, esasperato. - Ora fatti da parte, o colpirò anche te!

Innocence; l'aveva amata e odiata da sempre con la medesima intensità, l'unica arma in grado di annientare gli Akuma, ciò che faceva di lui un Esorcista, eppure anche qualcosa dall'enorme potere che troppo spesso aveva effetti imprevisti e catastrofici. Era, questa, una di quelle volte? No, non potevano esistere due Kanda.

- Yuu, ragiona, siete la stessa persona! Non puoi ucciderlo! - supplicò di nuovo Lavi, cercando di porre il suo corpo fra un giovane e l'altro.

Vedere qualcosa con le proprie fattezze stringersi così sfacciatamente alla persona che per lui era diventata tanto importante gli faceva ribollire ancora di più il sangue, molto più del fatto che fosse un impostore...

Il bastardo si permetteva di fare ciò che lui non avrebbe mai osato! Digrignò i denti sempre più forte. Detestava ammettere di essere geloso, anche con sé stesso. _Di sé stesso_.

Kanda Yuu non poteva cedere ad un sentimento stupido come la gelosia. Eppure, la ragione per la quale voleva fare a pezzi quella copia mal riuscita di sé era proprio il modo in cui Lavi lo abbracciava. Abbracciava uno schifoso impostore invece di lui!

- Non è possibile! - ruggì contro l'apprendista Bookman e il suo protetto. - Non ho visto niente quando ho raccolto l'Innocence. Quella cosa non c'era. - indicò l'altro sé stesso. - E' opera del Conte, deve morire!

Il Conte del Millennio aveva già uno dei suoi sgherri Noah capace di assumere le sembianze di chiunque, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a fabbricare un sosia. Costruiva gli Akuma usando il corpo di una persona e l'anima di un'altra dopotutto, no?

Infilava l'anima di una in un simulacro meccanico e faceva in modo che uccidesse l'altra per indossarne il corpo, forse era riuscito a creare qualcosa con fattezze umane. Ma Lavi continuava ad insistere che non era un nemico, a proteggerlo. Un fottuto impostore.

- Yuu! Che accadrebbe se invece fosse davvero parte di te e tu l'uccidessi? - esclamò il giovane Bookman, l'espressione realmente preoccupata. Per lui o per il sosia?

- O magari ucciderlo è l'unico modo per riavere ciò che mi ha rubato! - ritorse Kanda.

- Ha ragione Lavi. - si intromise infine una voce autoritaria; un uomo anziano dalla corporatura minuta e il volto segnato da profonde occhiaie nere si fece largo fra i Finders, frapponendosi fra Kanda e il suo bersaglio. - Non possiamo fare niente finché Komui non avrà esaminato entrambi. Se l'Innocence ti ha sdoppiato, come sembrerebbe logico supporre, il distruggere la copia rischia di danneggiare l'originale.

Il vecchio poteva avere ragione dopotutto, essere un Bookman gli dava accesso ad una conoscenza senza pari che lui non poteva in alcun modo confutare e che a volte gli faceva domandare quale sarebbe stato il destino di Lavi come suo apprendista.

Davvero avrebbe sacrificato sé stesso scambiando la sua vita per il sapere del mondo? Davvero li avrebbe abbandonati tutti a guerra conclusa, per dimenticare la loro esistenza e continuare nel suo documentare la storia nascosta dell'umanità, prendendo un giorno il posto di Bookman e cessando di essere Lavi?

Kanda abbassò la spada, scambiando uno sguardo truce con l'uomo.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò sprezzante. - Quella cosa non potrà mai essere me, non importa quel che può dire Komui.

Lavi emise un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi nel vedere la minaccia alla propria vita e a quella del giovane fra le sue braccia allontanarsi. Come mai l'altro Kanda non aveva detto nemmeno una parola per difendersi? Perché si stringeva così disperatamente a lui invece di scacciarlo con rabbia, protestando di essere lui il vero Kanda?

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Vademecum del recensore**

.**  
><strong>

Note sugli autori:

L'autore di fanfiction è un animale assai strano; nel 90% dei casi di sesso femminile, egli è sempre affetto da grafomania inguaribile che, conseguenza diretta del suo bisogno smisurato di gratificare il proprio ego, lo porta a scrivere ogni genere di storie, spesso lasciate a sé stesse a vantaggio di altre quando l'interesse suscitato viene meno.

Spinto da questo bisogno ossessivo compulsivo di ricevere attenzione, l'autore di fanfiction tende a controllare il gradimento ottenuto sistematicamente, cadendo in depressione ove si rivelasse assente o comunque insufficiente a soddisfarne le aspettative. Ciò si traduce in una interruzione degli aggiornamenti per alcune o addirittura tutte le sue opere, portandolo a concentrare gli sforzi verso altre fonti di gratificazione, solitamente i concorsi di scrittura.

Quando egli compie questo passo estremo, che vede come unico modo per ottenere adeguato apprezzamento per le proprie opere, la situazione può essere recuperata soltanto con un congruo apporto di stimoli (solitamente recensioni) per invogliarlo a tornare sulla sua decisione e riprendere in mano ciò che ha lasciato in sospeso.

Alcune semplici regole per assicurarsi la continuità di un autore:

Egli non si sente mai disturbato dalle vostre considerazioni sulla storia, potete vaneggiare quanto volete riguardo a personaggi/trama/luoghi/gag/tutto, persino raccontargli di quale the amate sorseggiare mentre leggete i suoi scritti o se il vostro gatto sta passeggiando sulla tastiera, purché gli dedichiate _attenzione_.

Egli non si accorge di leggere due volte considerazioni simili, per cui se vi capita di sbirciare quelle di un altro e pensare 'ha già detto tutto lui, io che posso aggiungere?', infischiatevene: è importante che all'autore vengano ripetute più volte le cose, altrimenti si scorda di _aggiornare_.

Se si piazza bene (o vince) uno dei concorsi cui partecipa, all'atto della pubblicazione gli piace segnalarlo nella presentazione della storia per gratificare il proprio ego, ma questo non significa che sia soddisfatto così, attende comunque con trepidazione le impressioni di tutti i lettori. Ricordatevi sempre di assecondarlo se volete che sia invogliato a _continuare_.

Il numero di gratificazioni ricevute è direttamente proporzionale all'impegno che metterà nel continuare la storia. Più lo stimolate, prima vedrete gli _aggiornamenti_.

Egli controlla maniacalmente tutte le statistiche di accesso alle proprie storie e tutti i lettori che aggiungono lui o le sue opere fra i preferiti/seguiti, per cui se siete fra coloro che lo hanno aggiunto non crediate di sfuggirgli: lui sa chi siete e quanti siete, minuto per minuto, e tiene nota di chi non lo ha mai _gratificato_ sebbene appaia apprezzarne gli scritti.

Se non riceverà adeguate gratificazioni per il proprio ego, egli tenderà a concentrarsi solo sui concorsi ed eventualmente su una particolare opera che gli preme in modo speciale, per cui ricordate sempre di fargli sentire che lo amate, altrimenti andrà a cercare attenzione altrove, dimenticandosi di _aggiornare_.

Attenzione particolare bisogna prestare alle sue produzioni multi-capitolo, perché un'altra delle ragioni che spesso portano al loro abbandono è la cosiddetta 'gratificazione una tantum'. L'autore di fanfiction è fortemente dipendente dal numero dei suoi lettori e controlla di capitolo in capitolo chi manca all'appello. Se le sparizioni diventano troppo consistenti egli tende ad abbandonare lo scritto per mancanza di _gratificazione_. In questi casi, non ditegli mai, per scusarvi di un ritardo nel gratificarlo, che ve ne è mancato il tempo; egli ha occhi e orecchie ovunque, vede se avete gratificato qualcun altro nel mentre, e potrebbe soffrirne così tanto da dimenticarsi di _aggiornare_. Ricordate che è sempre possibile, e ci vuole un attimo, recuperare un capitolo indietro e fornire la gratificazione mancante.

Per quanto possa stupire, l'autore di fanfiction, sebbene guardando ai suoi scritti paia bravo, non bada alle parole scelte dal lettore per gratificarlo; non sentitevi quindi intimoriti dalla sua proprietà di linguaggio, egli apprezza in egual misura sia la semplicità che lo sfarzo, purché lo si _gratifichi_.

Venendo a scoprire una sua produzione di cui ignoravate l'esistenza, non soffermatevi a riflettere sull'opportunità di gratificarlo per una cosa tanto datata, temendo di urtarne la sensibilità o che la vostra 'fatica' vada persa; egli controlla sistematicamente l'elenco delle ultime gratificazioni ricevute, e sarà al contrario _estremamente_ felice di ricevere, anche a storia conclusa da anni, la vostra.

"Aggiorna presto", "ti prego continua" e affermazioni similari sono frasi che l'autore di fanficion non capisce, a meno che non vengano adeguatamente supportate da un discorso inerente la trama della storia.

Lega degli Autori Ribelli

Yu_Kanda

XShadeShinra

redseapearl

NonnaPapera

Se siete un autore di fanfiction e vi riconoscete in questo profilo, copiate pure ed incollate il "vademecum" alla fine di ogni vostro capitolo, unendovi alla neo-nata "Lega degli Autori Ribelli" ed aggiungendo il vostro nickname alla lista. Non dimenticate di farlo poi sapere al fondatore, Yu_Kanda, di modo che possa aggiornare tutti.


	2. Chapter 2: Quello che non sai di te

**_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!****

**_**ATTENZIONE**_****_** YAOI**_****** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!****

.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Questa storia è stata scritta pensando a chi non ha dimestichezza con D. Gray-man, portate quindi pazienza se tante cose vi sembreranno ripetitive oppure ovvie.

Secondariamente, considerate questo secondo capitolo il mio regalo di Natale XD

Auguri a tutte!

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitolo 2 : ****Quello che non sai di te  
><strong>

.

.

Tutte quelle voci che rimbombavano nella sua testa lo frastornavano, non si era mai sentito così e non ne capiva la ragione. Se l'Innocence realmente aveva duplicato il suo corpo, come potevano essere tanto certi che la copia fosse lui? Perché non poteva essere quell'altro?

Eppure... eppure, lui non ricordava cosa fosse accaduto dopo che aveva toccato l'Innocence, mentre l'altro sì; anzi, peggio, l'altro _aveva_ l'Innocence recuperata con sé. E _Mugen_.

Però lui era sicuro della propria identità: era Kanda Yuu tanto quanto l'altro, e non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente. Poteva provare di essere chi diceva a quell'arrogante che pensava di poterlo uccidere semplicemente perché avere lo stesso volto ai suoi occhi faceva di lui un nemico.

Forse lo shock iniziale era durato più del dovuto. Forse, i sentimenti che provava per Lavi l'avevano fatto rifugiare fra le sue braccia senza riflettere e magari aveva anche indugiato nel riprendere il controllo di sé, per poter godere di quella sensazione più a lungo di quanto non fosse opportuno per la propria reputazione, dando a tutti la sensazione di essere un impostore; ma non era affatto così. Lui _sapeva_ di essere Yuu Kanda; i ricordi che aveva lo confermavano e l'avrebbe dimostrato a quell'altro, prendendosi una bella rivincita per come l'aveva trattato.

Si voltò, scansando le braccia di Lavi e fronteggiando lo sguardo accusatore del suo alter ego.

- Piantatela di parlare come se io non fossi qui o non fossi in grado di capirvi. - disse infine, con voce decisa. - So esattamente chi sono; e posso provartelo. - continuò rivolto all'altro sé stesso. - Possiedo i tuoi stessi ricordi, so cose che nessuno potrebbe mai conoscere su di noi.

Il giovane emise di nuovo un suono sprezzante, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica, come se non credesse ad una sola parola di ciò che gli veniva detto.

- Coraggio, provaci, impostore. - rispose in tono aspro; vide un angolo della bocca del suo sosia incurvarsi leggermente in un accenno di sorriso compiaciuto.

- Non credo che tu voglia che il nostro pubblico ascolti. - ritorse questi allo stesso modo, suscitando una risatina sommessa in colui che ancora lo stringeva.

L'altro Kanda parve irrigidirsi persino di più a quell'affermazione; gli lanciò un'occhiata omicida, quasi volesse trafiggerli entrambi all'istante lì dov'erano. Oh, lui sapeva bene il perché, e per qualche strana ragione provava un senso di segreta soddisfazione, considerando la reazione ottenuta come una piccola vittoria. Perché, oh sì, il suo sosia era geloso!

Si liberò dall'abbraccio di Lavi a malincuore e si alzò, avvicinandosi all'altro sé stesso fino a sfiorargli l'orecchio con le labbra; poi vi sussurrò dentro una sola frase, semplice ma significativa.

L'attimo successivo di ritrovò disteso a terra dolorante, a massaggiarsi il punto in cui il pugno di lui lo aveva colpito.

- La verità fa male, vero? - commentò con un ghigno cattivo sul viso.

- Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, e ad entrambi fu impossibile capire a chi di loro si stesse rivolgendo.

Il giovane tuttavia si chinò sulla persona a terra, controllando che stesse bene e aiutandola poi a rialzarsi, lanciando allo stesso tempo uno sguardo di rimprovero a quella in piedi che ancora fissava entrambi con rabbia.

- Non osare mai più ripeterlo. - tuonò Kanda, rivolto all'altro sé stesso, il quale emise in risposta quello stesso suono sprezzante che lui usava esclamare tanto spesso.

"_CHE_." risuonò, nel silenzio improvviso che era calato attorno a loro. Il giovane ignorò la cosa, voltandosi verso Bookman.

- D'accordo, ammetto che può essere una mia copia, opera dell'Innocence. - aggiunse. - Ma non potrò mai tollerare la sua esistenza. Komui farà bene a sbrigarsi per scoprire come annullare gli effetti di questa maledetta Innocence. - concluse in tono di minaccia, allontanandosi dal gruppo di Esorcisti e Finders, ancora strabiliati per l'accaduto.

- Kanda! Non dovresti sottovalutare così la situazione. - ammonì Bookman, ma il destinatario dell'avvertimento continuò per la propria strada senza rispondere.

Argomento chiuso per Kanda Yuu, a quanto pareva. Aveva condannato il sosia ancora prima di sapere esattamente cosa fosse accaduto.

Bookman osservò entrambi i giovani con interesse. Quello che per circostanze doveva essere la copia pareva aver accettato la rivalità con l'originale; dopo il primo momento di confusione aveva ripreso egregiamente il controllo, mostrando di possedere ogni sfaccettatura del carattere di Kanda.

Solo, appariva più vulnerabile in alcuni atteggiamenti, e forse era questo che irritava il vero Kanda, avere in circolazione una copia di sé che si mostrava debole. Scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con il suo apprendista.

- Lavi. - esordì in tono grave, e il giovane ne sostenne lo sguardo, in attesa. - Questo Kanda è affidato a te, impedisci all'originale di fargli del male prima che Komui li abbia esaminati.

Lavi annuì, ma sapeva che fra le righe il vecchio Bookman gli stava ordinando di estorcere più informazioni che poteva al sosia di Yuu, fintanto che si mostrava vulnerabile, e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto; si sentiva come se stesse tradendo la fiducia che Yuu aveva in lui.

Non che glie lo avesse mai detto, ma Lavi era certo che Yuu lo considerasse suo amico e confidasse in lui.

L'altro Yuu non commentò la decisione di Bookman, sembrava anzi sollevato di udire quelle parole dalla bocca dell'anziano Esorcista.

Lo seguì docilmente verso l'accampamento e Lavi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse pensando in quel momento, come si sentisse ad essere additato quale impostore da sé stesso, ma l'espressione del giovane si era fatta indecifrabile.

Yuu appariva di nuovo perfettamente in controllo delle proprie emozioni, trincerato dietro il suo scudo di ghiaccio.

.

.

Quindi aveva colto nel segno; entrambi erano innamorati di Lavi, solo che l'altro sé stesso si ostinava a negarlo oltre che in pubblico, anche nel proprio intimo.

Come avrebbe preso il fatto che lui era stato affidato alla protezione del giovane Bookman allora? Si conosceva fin troppo bene per non sapere che il suo atteggiamento scostante era solo un modo per dissimulare le reali emozioni che provava, e se erano le stesse che sentiva lui nel cuore allora anche l'altro sé stesso stava soffrendo, sia per Lavi che per l'incertezza sul futuro di entrambi loro.

Avevano quasi raggiunto le rovine della città in cui si erano sistemati con un accampamento di fortuna, quando un rumore attirò l'attenzione di tutti, facendo immediatamente scattare un silenzioso allarme fra Esorcisti e Finders.

Questi ultimi rallentarono il passo, portandosi alle spalle del gruppo, Bookman fece cenno a Lavi di mantenersi nel mezzo e gli altri invece continuarono ad avanzare, tutti i sensi all'erta, in attesa dell'attacco che erano sicuri stesse per arrivare; e, come si aspettavano, il nemico non si fece affatto attendere.

Numerosi Akuma di basso livello spuntarono d'improvviso dal terreno attaccando in massa ogni essere vivente in movimento, prontamente arginati e smembrati dai tre Esorcisti in prima linea.

Uno scontro facile da gestire, ordinaria routine per Kanda.

"Già," pensava l'altro Kanda mentre l'osservava muoversi e colpire con grazia felina, quasi stesse danzando con la sua Innocence, "lui ha Mugen; _io sono disarmato_." Inerme. Inutile. Ma i suoi sensi no.

Percepì un movimento con la coda dell'occhio, una vibrazione nell'aria; fu un attimo, solo un battito di ciglia, e un Livello 3 si materializzò alle spalle di Lavi, pronto a colpire e uccidere.

Gli altri combattevano, i Finders erano nascosti fra le rovine circostanti, non aveva scelta né tempo da perdere: si gettò in avanti, facendo scudo con il proprio corpo alla persona che amava.

Cadde sul giovane senza un grido, aggrappandosi disperatamente agli abiti di lui per impedire che l'Akuma potesse in qualche modo raggiungerlo, dandogli il tempo necessario a brandire il martello, la sua Innocence, evocando uno dei Sigilli che ne costituivano il potere per incenerire l'assalitore.

- Yuu! - risuonò tutt'intorno la voce di Lavi, mentre l'attimo dopo stringeva a sé il corpo straziato di lui. - Rispondimi!

.

.

Kanda sentì un dolore sordo alla schiena, e un fiotto di sangue gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra, facendolo tossire ed abbassare la guardia quel tanto che bastava perché lo stupido Livello 2 lo trafiggesse con un artiglio, fra lo stupore generale.

E sempre fra la sorpresa di tutti i presenti, frattanto che Kanda smembrava ugualmente l'Akuma a dispetto del colpo ricevuto, un grido allarmato li fece voltare, Bookman in primis.

- Yuu! - si udì echeggiare nonostante il frastuono provocato dall'esplosione dell'ultimo nemico.

Gli occhi dei compagni si posarono su un altro Kanda sanguinante, rivoli scarlatti che colavano dagli angoli della sua bocca e Lavi che gli premeva una mano sull'addome e l'altra dietro la schiena, il manico del martello imprigionato fra i loro corpi in modo che la testa dell'arma facesse da scudo ad entrambi.

- Lavi! Brutto idiota, che hai combinato? - gridò Bookman, facendo per raggiungerlo ma venendo bloccato da una nuova ondata di Akuma. - Ti avevo detto di proteggerlo, che stai facendo? Sono connessi, non lasciare che lo colpiscano o verrà ferito anche il vero Kanda!

Grazie tante, se n'era già accorto!

- Non è colpa mia! - ribatté, usando la lunga sciarpa rossa che portava sempre al collo per tamponare le ferite del secondo Kanda. - Quell'Akuma è sbucato dal nulla! Dannazione, Yuu, perché l'hai fatto? - mormorò poi rivolto al giovane. Questi abbozzò una smorfia amara, tossendo appena nel rispondere.

- Stava per colpirti, l'Akuma virus ti avrebbe ucciso... - disse; lo sguardo velato di dolore col quale incontrò il suo non riusciva tuttavia a mascherare la preoccupazione che lo accompagnava. Davvero insolito da parte di Kanda esternare i propri sentimenti. Lavi lo fissò confuso. - Io sono immune. E il mio corpo guarisce in fretta. - aggiunse allora il giovane, come se bastasse a spiegare le sue azioni avventate.

Il virus nel sangue nero degli Akuma, già... Una promessa di morte che tutti gli Esorcisti affrontavano ogni giorno; solo i rari casi di Innocence parassita ne erano immuni. E Kanda, per qualche assurda ragione legata alla capacità di rigenerazione del suo corpo.

Lavi lo spostò dietro un riparo di fortuna, insistendo nel cercare di tamponargli le ferite anche se vedeva chiaramente che avevano ormai iniziato a rimarginarsi.

In pochi attimi, la battaglia cessò e fu raggiunto da Bookman, da compagni e Finders, ma soprattutto dall'altro Kanda, il quale era già di nuovo in piedi, anche se si appoggiava pesantemente a Mugen ed era visibilmente furioso.

- Idiota! - tuonò all'indirizzo dell'altro sé stesso. - Che ti è saltato in mente? - non ottenne risposta, ma lesse in quegli occhi che lo fissavano l'amore che entrambi nutrivano per Lavi. Vi lesse un silenzioso 'Al mi posto l'avresti fatto anche tu', e la consapevolezza che era vero lo fece infuriare ancora di più. - _TCH_! - esclamò, alzando un pugno per colpirlo, ma il suo polso venne afferrato saldamente.

- No! - ammonì Lavi frapponendosi fra loro. - Ha la tua stessa capacità di rigenerazione, il tatuaggio... Siete la stessa persona! Siete connessi, ciò che accade a lui accade a te!

Kanda si chiedeva se Lavi sapesse che non si trattava dell'incoscienza della sua copia che muoveva la sua mano, ma di lui, soltanto di lui.

Di ciò che significava quel folle gesto per salvagli la vita.

- Allora perché quando prima l'ho colpito non è accaduto nulla? - ribatté in tono aspro, e in quel preciso istante spalancò gli occhi; lo sguardo di entrambi cadde su Mugen.

Era l'Innocence, la connessione. Attivata, i loro corpi si comportavano come fossero tornati uno solo. Se Komui non avesse trovato in fretta una soluzione avrebbe dovuto proteggere anche l'altro sé stesso.

Serrò la mascella, liberandosi in modo brusco dalla mano che ancora gli stringeva il polso; lanciò uno sguardo eloquente alla figura in terra e poi fece dietro front, riprendendo il cammino che era stato interrotto dall'attacco degli Akuma, senza dire un'altra parola.

- Yuu? - lo richiamò Lavi, confuso dall'atteggiamento contraddittorio che mostrava.

Kanda si fermò, senza tuttavia voltarsi verso colui che aveva invocato il suo nome.

- Non mi interessa quel che gli accade. Non voglio avere niente a che fare con _lui_. - mentì, allontanandosi diretto all'accampamento.

Il resto del gruppo lo seguì poco dopo e una volta a destinazione Lavi l'osservò sistemarsi in un punto isolato, intento a controllarsi le fasciature, opera di certo del vecchio Bookman.

Si comportava come se quanto era appena accaduto non lo riguardasse affatto.

_Orgoglioso come sempre_, si disse Lavi. Yuu non riusciva ad accettare che una parte di lui mostrasse di provare sentimenti diversi dal cinico distacco col quale si sforzava di affrontare il mondo che lo circondava.

Forse era per questo che lo trovava così affascinante, e quello sdoppiamento poteva rendergli possibile carpire qualcosa di più sul suo vero io, su quei sentimenti che si affannava tanto a fingere di non possedere.

.

.

Innocence. Ancora una volta, padrona della sua vita, ancora una volta, ne era la vittima; aveva creduto di poter dimenticare, che quel capitolo della sua esistenza fosse chiuso per sempre. Pensava di aver seppellito ogni ricordo sgradito ed essersi liberato una volta per tutte di quel passato che non era mai stato suo.

Era rimasto con l'ordine Oscuro perché non sapeva fare altro che combattere gli Akuma, perché era cresciuto con quell'unico scopo: diventare Esorcista. Per sconfiggere il male, per salvare il mondo.

Che cosa stupida, vero? Dopo tutto quello che gli avevano fatto, continuava ad ubbidirgli.

Ed ora, ora l'Innocence aveva di nuovo spalancato la porta dietro cui lui aveva sigillato con tanta cura tutto il dolore, l'orrore di un passato che si era adoperato così disperatamente per cancellare.

Creando una sua copia aveva liberato lo spettro degli esperimenti, della prigionia e delle torture, insieme a tutti i sentimenti che non voleva affrontare.

Ma più di tutto, quella copia aveva risvegliato prepotente in lui il sentimento che più detestava e temeva: l'amore.

Per Lavi.

L'altro sé stesso pareva non badare a nascondere ciò che provava, alla vergogna che sarebbe ricaduta su di lui ad incidente risolto, alle conseguenze delle sue azioni sul rapporto con Lavi...

Dopo aver passato un'intera vita a controllare ossessivamente ogni singola emozione, barricandosi dietro un muro di cinismo e insensibilità, la serratura era saltata d'un colpo, e lui era stato travolto in pieno proprio da quei sentimenti che si era sempre negato.

E la cosa ridicola era che li provava qualcun altro, un altro sé stesso, non lui. E ne sembrava felice. Ancora, serrò la mascella alla fitta dolorosa che l'osservare il suo alter ego interagire a quel modo con Lavi gli provocava nel petto.

Lo stava amorevolmente bendando, e lo stolto lasciava fare quasi con un sorriso a fior di labbra; gli permetteva di toccare i suoi capelli, che si ostinava a tenere liberi sulle spalle, anziché ordinatamente raccolti in una coda come avrebbe dovuto essere.

No, quello non poteva essere lui, doveva sparire al più presto. Komui doveva annullare gli effetti della maledetta Innocence appena fossero rientrati al Quartier Generale!

.

.

Il viaggio di ritorno fu estremamente imbarazzante. Poteva avvertire tutti gli sguardi puntati su di lui, percepire i pensieri dei presenti che si chiedevano come mai l'altro Kanda sedesse così condiscendente accanto a Lavi, accettandone le premure e non proferendo alcuna minaccia nei suoi confronti per il continuo parlare del giovane o il modo in cui ogni tanto gli sfiorava i capelli.

Per cui, Kanda fu immensamente grato quando infine varcarono la soglia del palazzo che era il Quartier Generale Europeo dell'Ordine Oscuro e vide il Supervisore, Komui Lee, farsi loro incontro.

Dopo aver domandato un resoconto dettagliato dell'accaduto, l'uomo li condusse nel proprio ufficio per discuterne in privato, al che Kanda pretese che Lavi non fosse presente.

- Così, tu non ti sei accorto di niente finché i Finders non hanno condotto lui dove eravate. - commentò Komui, pensieroso. Kanda annuì, e l'altro sé stesso serrò le labbra fino a farle diventare una linea sottile, prevedendo che la successiva domanda sarebbe stata rivolta a lui. Invece Komui sorprese entrambi facendo una richiesta pratica. - Hai provato a fargli maneggiare Mugen? Devo sapere se riesce ad attivarla anche lui.

Kanda si mostrò inorridito dalla richiesta; la sua copia invece ne parve spaventata.

- No. - risposero all'unisono, entrambi cercando di dissimulare la prima reazione che avevano avuto.

Komui annuì a sé stesso, alzandosi e facendo cenno ai due giovani di seguirlo.

- E' necessario sapere se lui può controllare Mugen. - disse. - E poi dovrò sottoporre entrambi a degli esami. Venite con me in laboratorio.

Per quanto Kanda volesse rifiutarsi, per quanto odiasse essere oggetto di _test, _perchégli rammentavano degli esperimenti che aveva subito per forzare la sua compatibilità con l'Innocence, sapeva di non potersi sottrarre se voleva una soluzione a quella disastrosa situazione.

Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

.

.

Komui li fece stendere entrambi su un lettino, sistemando sui loro corpi numerosi elettrodi ed osservando con interesse ciò che gli mostravano i monitor ad essi collegati.

L'espressione tesa eppure impassibile dei loro volti era l'una lo specchio dell'altra, in quel momento distinguere i due giovani era pressoché impossibile. Solo dal modo in cui tenevano legati i capelli Komui era in grado di dire chi fosse l'originale e chi la copia.

Fece cenno al suo braccio destro, Reever Wenham, di prelevare un campione di sangue; nessuno dei due Kanda mosse un muscolo quando l'ago penetrò nei rispettivi bracci, fissando il soffitto con aria distaccata, come se ciò che gli stavano facendo non li riguardasse o non stesse neanche accadendo.

- Kanda-kun? - chiamò Komui, subito dopo che l'altro scienziato si fu allontanato con le provette per effettuare tutti gli esami necessari. Entrambi i giovani voltarono la testa verso di lui, apparentemente indifferenti, eppure la luce nei loro occhi tradiva l'aspettativa dietro la facciata glaciale che si sforzavano di mostrare. - Tu non hai vuoti di memoria, vero? - il primo giovane annuì.

- Non ho mai perso conoscenza né il contatto con Mugen. - ribadì, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'uomo.

- I tuoi ricordi sono completi? - continuò questi, rivolto ora all'altro Kanda ed ottenendo un secondo cenno affermativo, sebbene appena un po' esitante.

- Fino al momento in cui ho afferrato l'Innocence. - ammise a malincuore, una smorfia amara che gli compariva sul volto tirato. Distolse lo sguardo, cercando conferme in quello del sosia e trovandovi invece solo astio. - Il successivo ricordo che ho è del mio risveglio nella foresta.

Komui parve soddisfatto delle risposte; tacque per un istante, scribacchiando qualcosa sui fogli della sua cartellina. Esaminò i tatuaggi di entrambi, controllò i loro riflessi, le ferite completamente rimarginate.

- Come ti senti? - chiese poi d'un tratto al secondo Kanda, ricevendo un'occhiata confusa.

L'altro Kanda serrò la mascella a quella richiesta, intuendo dove l'uomo voleva arrivare.

- Come? - rispose l'interrogato, chiaramente colto alla sprovvista. Perché gli domandava qualcosa di così ovvio? Cosa si aspettava da lui il Supervisore? Che doveva dirgli?

- Ci hai appena esaminato palmo a palmo, sai perfettamente che stiamo benissimo! - si intromise il vero Kanda, visibilmente alterato.

No, preoccupato, si corresse Komui; gli sorrise con aria comprensiva. Nonostante protestasse di non riconoscerlo come parte di sé, si mostrava protettivo nei confronti del sosia. Interessante, quindi aveva fatto centro.

- Mi hanno riferito che uno di voi due si comportava in modo molto emotivo. - spiegò, usando un tono quasi causale, come se stesse facendo il resoconto di un esperimento. - Immagino fosse lui. - concluse, indicando il secondo Kanda con la mano che stringeva la penna. Entrambi i giovani si irrigidirono, in attesa della vera domanda che Komui intendeva porgli. - Ho bisogno di sapere cosa hai provato esattamente, dal momento in cui ti sei risvegliato.

Doveva dirgli ciò che aveva provato? Come se lui avesse potuto rivelare una cosa del genere a chiunque! Komui non aveva bisogno di scavare nei suoi sentimenti per risolvere il loro problema! Tanto più che sembrava divertito dall'accaduto e dall'imbarazzo che quella richiesta suscitava nel supposto 'vero' Kanda.

- Confusione. - rispose in tono piatto. - Rabbia. Stupore.

_Paura_, lo correggeva la sua mente, _ansia_. _Smarrimento_.

L'altro sé stesso gli scoccò un'occhiata sorpresa, ma non commentò né aggiunse altro alla sua dichiarazione.

Komui annuì di rimando, continuando a prendere appunti in un modo che irritava entrambi i suoi pazienti oltre il limite di sopportazione. A che gioco stava giocando?

- Capisco. - disse; non avrebbe avuto risposte utili da nessuno dei due. Kanda era sempre Kanda, qualunque cosa gli accadesse. In quel momento Reever gli consegnò un foglio, che l'uomo lesse con estremo interesse. - Apparentemente l'Innocence ha separato una parte di te, Kanda-kun. - rivelò appena ebbe finito di incamerare le informazioni ricevute. - I risultati degli esami corrispondono, siete la stessa persona. Lui è senza dubbio la proiezione di parte del tuo io. Però ancora non posso dire con certezza se si tratti di duplicazione o di divisione vera e propria.

Entrambi gli rivolsero uno sguardo ansioso, seppure mascherato dietro l'espressione accigliata che Kanda sfoggiava perennemente. D'allora in avanti sarebbero rimasti così? Due parti dello stesso intero?

- Quindi? - chiese quello che pareva essere il Kanda originale, mascherando a stento l'inflessione tagliente assunta dalla propria voce.

- Dovrò ridurre l'Innocence recuperata nel suo elemento base per capire come annullarne gli effetti, ma sono senz'altro temporanei. Ti... Vi farò sapere i risultati degli altri test. - rispose Komui, ora improvvisamente serio. - Nel frattempo lui potrebbe stare con...

- _Lui_ viene via con me. - lo stroncò immediatamente Kanda, prima che l'uomo potesse proporre di affidare il suo prezioso clone proprio a Bookman, il che implicava la vicinanza a Lavi per tutto il tempo. - Nessuno deve avvicinarlo tranne _me_, finché questa storia non sarà risolta. Non permetterò che si facciano gioco di me a causa sua! - aggiunse con un tono così duro da far rabbrividire persino Komui.

Che cosa temeva potesse rivelare il suo sosia se lasciato a sé stesso, libero di interagire con gli altri Esorcisti? O forse temeva piuttosto il modo emotivo in cui si comportava? Quale che fosse la ragione, Kanda pareva irremovibile su chi avrebbe avuto in 'custodia' quella supposta 'altra parte' di sé.

Komui sperò che non intendesse tenerlo prigioniero finché non fosse stata trovata una soluzione; sospirò, acconsentendo suo malgrado.

- Come preferisci. Ricorda che siete la stessa persona, non fargli del male o ne farai anche a te stesso. - raccomandò al giovane.

- _CHE_. Mi credi forse stupido? - sibilò quest'ultimo, risentito. Komui scosse la testa.

- Affatto. Ma sei piuttosto impulsivo e ti lasci trascinare dall'ira. - puntualizzò, guadagnandosi uno sguardo astioso. L'altro Kanda assisteva allo scambio di battute in silenzio, con un'espressione a metà fra il triste e il rassegnato. Cosa si aspettava? Perché appariva così deluso? E soprattutto, come mai lo lasciava trapelare? - Potete rivestirvi, ora dobbiamo testare la vostra Innocence.

- La _mia_ Innocence! - lo corresse Kanda, esageratamente irritato da quell'accomunare Mugen al suo sosia.

- Mugen. - concesse Komui, facendo loro cenno di seguirlo in un altro laboratorio. Una volta sul posto, Kanda si appoggiò ad una delle pareti, stringendo l'amata katana spasmodicamente contro il proprio petto. - Coraggio, dagliela. - esortò il giovane, ma questi per tutta risposta si irrigidì ancora di più. - Dobbiamo sapere se è in grado di attivarla. Siete la stessa persona, non la danneggerà, se è questo che temi.

Kanda emise un suono seccato, scambiando un'occhiata eloquente con il suo sosia, quindi, molto a malincuore, consegnò Mugen nelle mani di lui.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**fantasique**: mio unico recensore, salute a te! XD

Su questo sito pare che i lettori Italiani scarseggino^^

Sono molto contenta che la trama ti paia interessante e spero che continui ad esserlo!

"quanto è tenero KandaII a proposito"

Sì, anche se ci ucciderebbe solo per averlo pensato, sono convinta che Kanda sia una persona estremamente sensibile, per quello si affanna tanto a costruirsi difese impenetrabili e finge che nulla possa scalfirlo...

Non si concede mai nulla, però anche lui possiede sentimenti, desideri, è umano dopotutto! Pretende di essere un pezzo di marmo, ma ci sono cose cui tiene persino lui XD E io voglio credere che Lavi sia una di queste!

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Vademecum del recensore**

Note sugli autori:

L'autore di fanfiction è un animale assai strano; nel 90% dei casi di sesso femminile, egli è sempre affetto da grafomania inguaribile che, conseguenza diretta del suo bisogno smisurato di gratificare il proprio ego, lo porta a scrivere ogni genere di storie, spesso lasciate a sé stesse a vantaggio di altre quando l'interesse suscitato viene meno.

Spinto da questo bisogno ossessivo compulsivo di ricevere attenzione, l'autore di fanfiction tende a controllare il gradimento ottenuto sistematicamente, cadendo in depressione ove si rivelasse assente o comunque insufficiente a soddisfarne le aspettative. Ciò si traduce in una interruzione degli aggiornamenti per alcune o addirittura tutte le sue opere, portandolo a concentrare gli sforzi verso altre fonti di gratificazione, solitamente i concorsi di scrittura.

Quando egli compie questo passo estremo, che vede come unico modo per ottenere adeguato apprezzamento per le proprie opere, la situazione può essere recuperata soltanto con un congruo apporto di stimoli (solitamente recensioni) per invogliarlo a tornare sulla sua decisione e riprendere in mano ciò che ha lasciato in sospeso.

Alcune semplici regole per assicurarsi la continuità di un autore:

Egli non si sente mai disturbato dalle vostre considerazioni sulla storia, potete vaneggiare quanto volete riguardo a personaggi/trama/luoghi/gag/tutto, persino raccontargli di quale the amate sorseggiare mentre leggete i suoi scritti o se il vostro gatto sta passeggiando sulla tastiera, purché gli dedichiate _attenzione_.

Egli non si accorge di leggere due volte considerazioni simili, per cui se vi capita di sbirciare quelle di un altro e pensare 'ha già detto tutto lui, io che posso aggiungere?', infischiatevene: è importante che all'autore vengano ripetute più volte le cose, altrimenti si scorda di _aggiornare_.

Se si piazza bene (o vince) uno dei concorsi cui partecipa, all'atto della pubblicazione gli piace segnalarlo nella presentazione della storia per gratificare il proprio ego, ma questo non significa che sia soddisfatto così, attende comunque con trepidazione le impressioni di tutti i lettori. Ricordatevi sempre di assecondarlo se volete che sia invogliato a _continuare_.

Il numero di gratificazioni ricevute è direttamente proporzionale all'impegno che metterà nel continuare la storia. Più lo stimolate, prima vedrete gli _aggiornamenti_.

Egli controlla maniacalmente tutte le statistiche di accesso alle proprie storie e tutti i lettori che aggiungono lui o le sue opere fra i preferiti/seguiti, per cui se siete fra coloro che lo hanno aggiunto non crediate di sfuggirgli: lui sa chi siete e quanti siete, minuto per minuto, e tiene nota di chi non lo ha mai _gratificato_ sebbene appaia apprezzarne gli scritti.

Se non riceverà adeguate gratificazioni per il proprio ego, egli tenderà a concentrarsi solo sui concorsi ed eventualmente su una particolare opera che gli preme in modo speciale, per cui ricordate sempre di fargli sentire che lo amate, altrimenti andrà a cercare attenzione altrove, dimenticandosi di _aggiornare_.

Attenzione particolare bisogna prestare alle sue produzioni multi-capitolo, perché un'altra delle ragioni che spesso portano al loro abbandono è la cosiddetta 'gratificazione una tantum'. L'autore di fanfiction è fortemente dipendente dal numero dei suoi lettori e controlla di capitolo in capitolo chi manca all'appello. Se le sparizioni diventano troppo consistenti egli tende ad abbandonare lo scritto per mancanza di _gratificazione_. In questi casi, non ditegli mai, per scusarvi di un ritardo nel gratificarlo, che ve ne è mancato il tempo; egli ha occhi e orecchie ovunque, vede se avete gratificato qualcun altro nel mentre, e potrebbe soffrirne così tanto da dimenticarsi di _aggiornare_. Ricordate che è sempre possibile, e ci vuole un attimo, recuperare un capitolo indietro e fornire la gratificazione mancante.

Per quanto possa stupire, l'autore di fanfiction, sebbene guardando ai suoi scritti paia bravo, non bada alle parole scelte dal lettore per gratificarlo; non sentitevi quindi intimoriti dalla sua proprietà di linguaggio, egli apprezza in egual misura sia la semplicità che lo sfarzo, purché lo si _gratifichi_.

Venendo a scoprire una sua produzione di cui ignoravate l'esistenza, non soffermatevi a riflettere sull'opportunità di gratificarlo per una cosa tanto datata, temendo di urtarne la sensibilità o che la vostra 'fatica' vada persa; egli controlla sistematicamente l'elenco delle ultime gratificazioni ricevute, e sarà al contrario _estremamente_ felice di ricevere, anche a storia conclusa da anni, la vostra.

"Aggiorna presto", "ti prego continua" e affermazioni similari sono frasi che l'autore di fanficion non capisce, a meno che non vengano adeguatamente supportate da un discorso inerente la trama della storia.

Lega degli Autori Ribelli

Yu_Kanda

XShadeShinra

redseapearl

NonnaPapera

Se siete un autore di fanfiction e vi riconoscete in questo profilo, copiate pure ed incollate il "vademecum" alla fine di ogni vostro capitolo, unendovi alla neo-nata "Lega degli Autori Ribelli" ed aggiungendo il vostro nickname alla lista. Non dimenticate di farlo poi sapere al fondatore, Yu_Kanda, di modo che possa aggiornare tutti.


End file.
